


Philia

by TheGatsbyGirl



Series: Logurt and Love [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: All of the tension, Christian Character, Friendship/Love, Late Night Drunken Conversations About Love With Your Blue Friend, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “‘If you say anythin’ about love being patient or kind, I’ll throw up.’ He brushes his fingers across the little gold cross around Kurt’s neck. Elf can believe whatever he wants, but Corinthians 13 is a crock of shit.‘Really I don’t think that’s true.’”During another night of beer and jokes, Kurt and Logan discuss the more important things in life.





	Philia

Kurt’s laugh might as well be a heavenly choir.

  
It’s pure, and clear, and it makes Logan feel like he can have faith in something. It’s what Kurt is doing now, with a half-empty beer in his hand.

  
The alcohol is probably the cause. Despite his height, Kurt has proven himself to be more of a lightweight than Logan, so much so that the damndest things come out of his mouth. He’s screamed “Ode to Joy” from a rooftop across from their favorite bar. He’s monologued about how his life would be different if he were orange instead of blue. 

_   
_ He’s said “ believe it or not, I even love  _ you, _ Wo lverine.”

  
But Kurt isn’t at that point yet. Not tonight.

  
“Damnit, Elf,” Logan mumbles.

  
“Hm?”

  
Logan’s head falls against Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re…your laugh is too good.”

  
Kurt’s grin is almost a slap in the face. “Too good for wet blanket Wolverine?”

  
All Logan can do is groan.

  
“You are lucky I love you,  _ mein freund _ _,_ otherwise I would call you much worse.”

  
He said it again. A year later and he said it again. 

_   
Don’t get your hopes up, idiot, you’re both drunk and tired.  _ “If you say anythin’ about love being patient or kind, I’ll throw up.” He brushes his fingers across the little gold cross around Kurt’s neck. Elf can believe whatever he wants, but Corinthians 13 is a crock of shit.

  
“Really I don’t think that’s true.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Kurt sighs, lying down on the couch with his head in Logan’s lap. “Love is not patient. And not often kind. It hurts quite a bit.”

  
Ain’t that the truth. It hurts a lot, lying in bed with a hand in his pants and yellow eyes on his mind. It hurts remembering how red hair felt between his fingers and wondering how blue hair would feel. And it hurts most of all when Logan remembers that whoever he loves will either leave him or die or both.

  
Still comes as a shock to hear Elf say it, though. “Seriously? I thought the Bible was…a thing for you.” 

  
Kurt laughs again. “It is ‘a thing,’ yes, but not  _ the _ thing. God didn’t write it. It’s too mean for him to have written it by himself.”

  
Logan can barely keep his eyes open at this point, but he manages a mumble about how maybe God just had a stick up his ass the day he was making the rules.

  
Kurt fucking cackles. “And there he is, the return of wet blanket Wolverine!”

_   
God, I love you. _

  
Good thing he didn’t say that out loud, or else Kurt would have scolded him for taking the Lord’s name in vain.

* * *

Logan’s snoring is a lot softer than Kurt would have thought.

  
They’ve slept together before when the necessity arose, but Kurt was always the one to fall asleep first. Tonight is different. 

  
He hurts, truth be told. But he’s tired. He can deal with unrequited love in the morning.

  
Kurt presses his nose against Logan’s heart; he smells like beer and aftershave. 

  
_“Ich liebe dich,”_ he whispers.

* * *

Logan is just opening his eyes when Kurt _bamfs_ out of his arms and back into his room. He can still feel him curled in a ball against his chest. 

  
He never gets to hold the ones he loves for long enough before they leave. 

  
Maybe next time he’ll ask Kurt to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA I MISSED THEM  
Somewhere between the gladnis and the artsy rarepair oneshots I found time for more logurt! I’m so glad. I love them!  
\-------  
Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com)


End file.
